Nie Yuan
Profile *'Name:' 聂远 / Nie Yuan *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Zhenyuan, Qiandongnan, Guizhou, China *'Height:' 179cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'Star sign:' Pisces *'Chinese zodiac:' Horse *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' Older brother *'Education:' Shanghai Theatre Academy *'Agency:' Huanyu Film TV Series *The Heritage (2020) *Happiness Will Knock Again (2020) *Yanxi Palace: Princess Adventures (2019) *The Listener (2019) *Can't Hide The Sun (2019) *The Plough Department of Song Dynasty (2019, cameo) *The Legend of Haolan (2019) *Story of Yanxi Palace (2018) *Hidden Dragon 潜·龙 (2018) *Dong Fang You Da Hai 东方有大海 (2017) *Will of Steel (2016) *Flying Swords of Dragon Gate (2015) *The Legend Xiao Zhuang (2015) *Hua Hong Hua Huo (2014) *Deng Xiaoping at History's Crossroads (2014) *Sheath Knife 刀出鞘 (2012) *The World Without Thieves (2012) *Journey to the West (2011) *Met As Strangers, Once Acquainted (2011) *Hi Neighbourhood 嗨！芳邻 (2010) *Three Kingdoms (2010) *Shooting from Behind 枪声背后 (2009) *Wear a Mask and Dance (2009) *Tian Xia Xiong Di 天下兄弟 (2007) *Flags of Our Fathers 父辈的旗帜 (2007) *Nan Ren De Tian Tang 男人的天堂 (2006) *Project A (2006, cameo) *Drifting Life 人间浮沉 (2006) *Ming Dynasty (2006, cameo) *Red Streamer (2006) *Chuan Qi Huan Xiang Duan Shang (2006) *Fox Volant of the Snowy Mountain (2005) *Leave like the Wind 像风一样离去 (2015) *Eonian Hero 逐日英雄 (2005) *Han Women (2005) *Carol of Zhenguan (2004) *The 100th Bride (2004) *Shei Zhu Zhong Yuan 谁主中原 (2004) *Soaring Ambition Justice Bao (2004, cameo) *Jing Cheng Si Shao (2004) *Han Xue Bao Ma (2004) *Qing Tian Ya Men (2003, cameo) *Life Concern 人命关天 (2003) *Long Feng Qi Yuan (2003) *High Flying Songs of Tang Dynasty (2003) *Heroes of Sui and Tang Dynasties (2003) *A Chinese Ghost Story (2003) *Jun Gang Zhi Ye 军港之夜 (2002) *The Eight Hilarious Gods (2002) *Four Marshals (2002) *Lü Bu and Diaochan (2002) *Fei Chang Qing Wang 非常情网 (2001) *Love Legend of the Tang Dynasty (2001) *Ru Ying Sui Xing 如影随形 (2001) *Tian Xia Liang Cang (2001) *Duo Ming Wang Luo 夺命网路 (2000) *Xia Ri Lian Yu Lu 夏日恋语录 (2000) *Wrong Carriage, Right Groom (2000) *Smart Kid (1999) *Love Letter 情书 (1999) *Sou Niang 嫂娘 (1999) *Bai Nian Fu Chen 百年浮沉 (1998) TV Series Theme Songs *Ai Ni Ai Dao Di (爱你爱到底) Love You to the End, Hong Fan theme song, with Hu Ke (2007) *Chuan Shuo (传说) Legend, Fox Volant of the Snowy Mountain ending theme song (2006) Movies *Towards The River Glorious (2019) *Chairman Mao 1949 (2019) *Chinese Peacekeeping Forces (2018) *Endless Loop (2018) *Phantom from the Deep (2018) *The Blizzard (2018) *96 Hours (2017) *The Warriors (2017) *Brotherhood of Blades (2014) *Avalokitesvara (2013) *The Last Supper (2012) *The Flowers of War (2011) *The Lost Bladesman (2011) *Beginning of the Great Revival (2011) *Fit Lover (2008) *Wonder Women (2007) *Da Ai Wu Xian / 大爱无垠 (2007) *Eastern Legend (2006) *Hidden Tiger (2006) *The Road (2006) *Ah Bao's Story (2005) *Love Message (2005, cameo) *Blade (2000) *Teng Wang Ge Chuan Qi / 滕王阁传奇 Trivia *'Education:' Shanghai Theatre Academy (1996-2000) *'Native origin:' Shandong, China External Links *Sina site *Sina weibo *Sina blog *Sohu blog Category:CActor